


Неожиданная встреча

by Akiruk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Coloring, Coloring Page, Fandom Kombat 2020, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mystical creature, human Bokuto Koutarou - Freeform, kitsune Akaashi Keiji - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruk/pseuds/Akiruk
Summary: К кицунэ Бокуто привык, а вот обычных лис остерегается.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Неожиданная встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere deep in the forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482343) by [Akiruk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruk/pseuds/Akiruk). 



> Страничка для раскрашивания


End file.
